


The Prince and His Lady

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been intended to marry since she was born.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a concept. if enough people would like to see this story played out then maybe i’d continue this.

# 14 Years Ago

Rhaegar Targaryen defeated Robert Baratheon at the Trident. Rhaegar accompanied Ned in transporting his sister home. A day later, Aeron Targaryen was born at Winterfell.

The prince found him in the halls after the birth, “Lord Stark, I have never met a man as honorable as you. Take him, he is a northman, but he is still my son.” Rhaegar said.

Catelyn returns to Winterfell two months later with baby Robb on her arm.

When they were alone in their chambers, Ned explained what happened in Dorne. “He is the prince's son, Lyanna's boy. My nephew and I will raise him as a Stark.”

“But what about your son, Ned?”

“I will raise them equally, he is my son, but Aeron is my nephew.”

# 11 Years Ago

Lord Eddard Stark stood out in the courtyard with his son and nephew. Inside the castle, his lady wife was in labor.

An hour later, Maester Luwin found the Lord of Winterfell and announced that Lady Catelyn had given birth to a healthy baby girl with fire in her hair.

Ned called her Sansa.

Three months later winter came and lasted seven months. A particularly light winter. King Rhaegar sent a raven granting the North it's independence after the death of his father.

Eddard decides to wed his daughter to his nephew. King Rhaegar and Queen Catelyn both agree.

# 8 Years Ago

Arya Stark's birth marks the start of the long summer.

#  **7 Years Ago**

Bran Stark is born during the long summer.

Weeks later, Shireen Baratheon is born.

Eddard announces the betrothal of the two noble babes.

# 3 Years Ago

Rickon Stark is born.

Lyanna Mormont is born. Maege Mormont proposes joining the two great houses with the marraige of the two new babes.

# Present Day

Sansa is visited by her mother during her bath.

“Your father has chosen your intended.” Cat said as she began combing through her daughter's wet hair.

“But I am too young to be wed. I am only a girl of ten.” Sansa said turning to her mother.

“And your intended is just a boy of fourteen. You have been intended to marry since you were born. Your father has decided that it is time that you know.”

“Do I know him?”

“You do. He's been here in Winterfell this entire time.”

“Is he a high lord or perhaps a prince?”

“He is. He is the king's son.”

“The king's son is here in Winterfell?”

“He is indeed. You'll meet him on your name day.”

“Do you think he will like me?”

“How could anyone not like you sweet girl?”

Sansa smiled, “Water's cold.”

  
  


 


	2. a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the characters are the same age as in the beginning of the books in this chapter. so i place the current timeline at 297 AC

King Rhaegar had travelled to Winterfell for Sansa's name day feast. There was dancing and plenty of food. Sansa had enjoyed many dances, the first of which was with her dear elder brother Robb and then her cousin Jon. Her last dance was with Theon. Before the feast, their king fathers had told them of their betrothal and that they were to be married later that week. The two kings had agreed that there would be no bedding ceremony seeing as they were still children and Sansa hadn't yet bled. The wedding ceremony took place as promised. Sansa was given away by Robb who removed her white cloak that bore the grey direwolf sigil of her house. She was then cloaked in a grey cloak that bore a white wolf and a red dragon. The look on Jon's face told her he hadn't seen the cloak beforehand. The two kissed and the ceremony was over. There was yet another feast where more dancing took place.

There were many southern visitors, the Tyrell's were among them. Ned sat at the high table with Rhaegar watching their respective children. Aegon was dancing with Arya and Rhaenys with Robb. Ned did not miss the way Robb's attention kept drifting to Margaery Tyrell, who was dancing with her brother Loras.

When a few drunken lords called for a bedding ceremony, both Ned and Rhaegar had them removed from the hall immediately. The festivities died down fairly quickly after that and the younger children were soon put to bed. Sansa and Jon were allowed to stay up for an extra hour but the two soon grew tired and excused themselves.

The next morning, it was declared that the keep belonging to Lord Calford who was a sickly old man, the last of his name with no heirs, would become Jon and Sansa's when he died. King Rhaegar declared the birth of a new house, both a cadet branch and a vassal house to both house Stark and Targaryen. Jon's sons would bear the name Tarkstark.

Jon did not expect his father to demand that he sleep in the same chambers as his new lady wife. He surely couldn't expect him to bed her after he told him he didn't have to. It was strange to be in Sansa's rooms so much, having not been in there much during his boarding here at Winterfell. He wondered what they would do with his old chambers. Sansa's was surely larger than his, able to fit two beds if she so asked, which she did. He didn't blame her, he surely wasn't ready to share a bed, he hadn't even shed blood yet. He would ride out to the Calford keep tomorrow with his father to get to know the land he would soon own, so he figured it was best to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super short chapter. the regular chapters will be longer, I just wanted to establish a few things. The next chapter will skip ahead a few years, so they'll be older and i can write better scenes for the characters.


	3. Ages 14 and 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will not be a completely linear plot. There will be time jumps between almost every chapter as the characters will be different ages. also these chapters will not be very long like i usually do. it helps me update faster.

It's been three years since they've been married. Jon, now a boy of seventeen and his wife a girl of fourteen. He was a skilled swordsman, nearly better than his uncle. Certainly better at swords, but when it came to using a lance or archery, Robb and Theon respectively were always the victor.

Out in the training yard with his cousins, they were being watched by the royal couple. Bran shot an arrow, missing the target by a whole and hitting the barrel next to it. Jon moved around him and laid his hands on his shoulders.

"Go on, your father's watching." the two looked up and saw Lady Catelyn standing with him. "And your mother."

Bran nocked his arrow and pulled his bowstring. Releasing the arrow and watching it fly over everything he was meant to hit, Jon and Robb and even little Rickon laughed.

"And which one of you were a marksman at ten? Keep practicing Bran, go on." Ned said from above.

Jon joined him again, "Don't think too much Bran."

As he nocked another arrow, Robb spoke up, "Relax your bow arm."

Bran took aim but before he could set the arrow loose, another was shot directly at the target. He looked over his shoulder to see Arya with a bow in hand, and proceeded to chase her. Robb, Jon and Rickon set about retrieving the arrows as Lady Catelyn watched on.

One of the Stark bannermen came to tell them that their king had summoned them. The boys readied their horses and followed Ned out of the castle. Jon soon found out that there was a deserter from the night's watch. Standing next to Robb and Bran, he leaned down towards the younger boy. "Don't look away, your father will know." The sword came down and the man's head rolled. Bran flinched but did not look away. "You did well."

The men returned to Winterfell with more than what they left with. Bran ran forward with two wolf pups, gifting one to Rickon. Robb gave one of the two pups he was holding to Arya. Jon held two wolves as well, presenting the female to his young wife and keeping the white one for himself.

"Oh she's beautiful, Jon."

"Just like her lady."

"Lady, that's what I'll call her. Thank you Jon."

"Anything for my lady." He said as he kissed her cheek.


End file.
